Fire and Ice
by daughterofmusic
Summary: I saw Bella curled up on the forest floor. Her eyes were lifeless, her cheeks pale, as rain drizzled softly around her. The only sign of life was a shiver. Bella looked as if she had been torn apart... Yes, keep looking, bloodsucker, Jacob thought.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

_[Author's Note: This is a part of Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer. I rewrote it how I think it should have gone – Bella and Edward are too forgiving of each other. They need to go through a good, healthy fight every once in a while. They're too nice to each other, and it sometimes bugs me. It's obnoxious how perfect Edward is. He needs to have his bad moments, just like anyone else. So that's what I wrote in here. Read, enjoy, and please, give me feedback!_

I tried to keep calm. _Bella's fine, _I tried to tell myself. _She's visiting Jacob – of course she's going to be a while._ Another part of me was stronger. _Go and get her!_ I shouted mentally at myself. _She's been in there for hours!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm down. There was no way I could get into La Push without _them_ noticing me.

_Stupid mongrels, _I cursed silently. _With their… communications… even if only one of them saw me, they'd all be on me in a minute._

So I was stuck out here, trying to keep cool, while heaven-knows-what could be happening to Bella.

I paced up and down the boundary line, too agitated to sit still. What was Bella thinking? Couldn't she see how dangerous those wolves were – especially with Jake being so young?

At long last, I heard something. Quil was close enough to hear, and he was thinking about Jacob – which was what had gotten my attention.

_Finally!_ He gloated. _Jake's done hanging with the leechlover, guys – he'll be with us soon!_

I raced back to my silver Volvo, then followed the old, red truck that held the other half of my soul – Bella. After a few minutes, she pulled to the side of the road. We were still far enough from Forks that we probably wouldn't be found. For a moment, panic flared inside me. I was furious with her, and I hadn't eaten in weeks – I was in no condition to be with her right now! Taking two deep breaths to ensure I was in control, I stepped out of the car and waited for her to approach me.

Bella stopped a few feet from where I leaned against the car door with my arms folded. She looked anxious. _As well you should!_ my mind agreed angrily.

"Hello," she said nervously. I glared at her. "Um, so, I'm still alive," she said, clearing her throat. Her voice was higher than usual. I fought against the part of me that wanted to explode.

"Do you have any idea what you just put me through?" I asked, barely containing my fury. She sighed and nodded, shamefaced. "Do you know how close I came to going in there after you?" I growled. "I was on the verge of running in and grabbing you –"

"No!" she interrupted, her voice shocked. She stared at me, blood rushing into her pale cheeks. "You can't do that! Someone would get hurt, and the war –"

"You think that matters more to me than your life?" I shouted, fists clenched. What a ridiculous idea. She was my oxygen. "Today was torture! I didn't know what was happening, and Alice couldn't see anything left in your future! Do you know what I went through today?" I was surprising both of us. I had never lost my temper with Bella before. A hard glint came into her eye.

"It can't be any worse than what I felt when you left _me," _she snapped, flipping her long hair over one shoulder and glaring at me. I flinched. I didn't like to be reminded of that. It had been an eternity of pain and torment for me – although it was only six months – and I didn't even want to know how badly I had hurt Bella.

"I did that for your own good," I retorted. "You know that – we've moved on. We're discussing you and La Push, not me." Bella folded her arms across her chest. "I can't have you running off again," I insisted, though I wasn't yelling anymore. "It's not safe."

"Yes, it is!" she said angrily.

"No!" I shouted. "Have you considered the fact that if you did happen to get hurt while you were around him, that I wouldn't know about it? Alice can't see you when you're around him. If you died while you were there, I wouldn't even know it, because she _still wouldn't see anything_!"

"I'm not going to die," Bella said coldly. "Stop exaggerating things." I ignored that.

"Alice will be keeping an eye on you," I said, not meeting her fierce gaze. "This won't happen again."

"And what is Jake supposed to do?" she shouted, her anger making her face flush. "He's hurting, _bad, _Edward, and it's _my fault!_ Can you expect me to just ignore that?"

"Yes!"

"I won't do that to him! He's not dangerous!" She could really get up in my face when she wanted to. "Edward, he's my best friend! I can't let him hurt without trying to do something about it!"

"Fine!" I shouted. "If that's how you feel, I'll just step out again and leave you and your precious werewolf to a happily ever after together!" I spat the words into her face. The anger sagged out of her, and she gazed up at me with tear-filled eyes before taking a slow step back, then another, and then running to her truck and driving away.

The breath in my lungs whooshed out in one gust of air. Now that it was over, I felt bad. I really needed to learn to control my temper concerning Jacob Black. Pain twisted my stomach as I recalled Bella's anguished face as she blamed herself for Jacob's pain. If only she knew that she could never cause anyone pain. Climbing back in my car, I drove very slowly to my house and, avoiding everyone, began running to Bella's home.

Alice intercepted me halfway. "What did you do to her?" she demanded. "We were supposed to go shop together tonight, but no – I show up and all Charlie will say is that she's in her room bawling and doesn't want to see anyone." She frowned at me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said distantly. "I'm going to Bella's. I'll be back soon." Alice huffed.

"Meaning you'll be back at three a.m., if you come back tonight at all," she muttered. "Bye, Edward."

Bella's window was open, inviting. I climbed the tree in front of her room and watched, guilt twisting my stomach. She was curled up on her bed, arms around her knees. Her shoulders shook softly, and I heard the soft sobs that came from her. Unable to stand it any more, I climbed into her bedroom.

"Bella?" I said quietly. She looked up at me, startled, and I had to restrain myself from taking a step back in horror. With her arms curled around her chest, her eyes blank, and tears streaking her face, this was the exact same memory of her that I had read in Jacob's mind. Self-hatred ripped through me as I realized that I had been the one to cause her this pain, both times.

I sat beside her on the bed and hesitantly put my arms around Bella's shoulders. She instantly relaxed in my embrace. Sometimes it bothered me that she was so willing to forgive me for everything I had done to her, but tonight I was glad.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. I didn't mean any of it." She nodded. "Forgive me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Always," my love whispered, turning her face upward to kiss me with her warm, soft lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnets

_[Author's Note: _

_To those of you who knew me as Ann Landers, I'm sorry – I had to change my pen name. I couldn't think of anything, so I looked up a list of notable pen names online, but apparently Ann Landers is still around. Oops! So I had to change that. Now, I'm daughterofmusic._

_Just to clear that up. _

_Thanks to all those who reviewed my last story – I really appreciate it! You guys rock._

_Moving on…_

_This is another rewrite of Eclipse. This time, it's a little bit of the parking lot scene with Jacob. When I read Eclipse the first time, I wondered what exactly Jacob was showing to Edward through his thoughts, and how Edward was really taking it inside. So, I created it the way I thought he would react. Enjoy!_

With Bella at my side, I crossed over the parking lot to where Jacob Black stood.

_Of course she's with her bloodsucker,_ he was thinking as he smirked and pushed away from the telephone pole. _Dirty, filthy leech…if there weren't witnesses I'd –_

I stopped listening. I already knew what he was going to think. Grudgingly, I allowed Jacob some credit for choosing now to talk to me – I was glad there were witnesses. I knew I could keep myself in check, but I doubted how perfect Jacob's self-control was. Actually, I didn't doubt – I _knew_ how imperfect it was.

I stopped walking when we were about four yards from Jacob. If I had my way, we'd be yelling at each other from across a full continent. Unfortunately, Bella had no idea how very dangerous Jacob was. Shifting into a slightly more defensive position, I spoke.

"You could have called us," I said evenly, restraining from making a face at his hot stench.

"Sorry," he sneered. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial." I very nearly rolled my eyes. We should have been able to communicate civilly by now, but of course Jacob had to be the child in the situation.

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course," I replied coolly, enjoying how much that bothered him. _Get away from her house, bloodsucker! He's got no business there…with her…_ "This is hardly the place, Jacob," I continued. "Could we discuss this later?" It would hardly do to have someone hear mention of a treaty or werewolves.

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school," Jacob said sarcastically. "What's wrong with now?" _Bella doesn't need to see us fight. And, I might not be able to take him…_ Already a small crowd was gathering.

_Maybe they'll fight! _Tyler Crowley was thinking. _A fight would be so cool! We never get any excitement around here…_

"I already know what you came to say," I said, already having listened to his reminder of where the boundary lines were and exactly what would happen to trespassers. "Consider us warned." I glanced at Bella, hoping she would stay out of this for once. But of course, that wasn't her nature.

"Warned?" she asked, confused. "What are you talking about?" _He didn't tell her!_ Jacob thought, infuriated. _What a creep!_

"You didn't tell her? What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Jacob," I muttered.

"Why?" he asked with the infamous teenager tone of voice. I sighed.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Jake?"

"He didn't tell you that his big brother crossed the line Saturday night?" Jacob's eyes shifted to me. "Paul was totally justified in-"

"It was no-man's land!" I whispered angrily. Emmett had barely put a toe across the boundary line, and the werewolves went berserk.

"Emmett and Paul?" Bella asked worriedly. "What happened? Were they fighting? Did Paul get hurt?" She was going into panic mode. I whispered words of comfort to distract her as Jacob blabbered on about me not telling her anything. _He doesn't really care about her, _he was thinking. Anger flared inside me.

"Leave now," I interrupted angrily. He didn't.

"Why haven't you told her?" _Did he think she would go into shock or something? She's tougher than he thinks… way too overprotective…_I held Bella's arm tightly as she put two and two together and realized what Jacob was implying. She clutched at my arm. _Here it comes,_ I thought, resigned. _Thanks, Jacob._

"She came back for me." Bella's voice broke.

"Does that answer your question, mongrel?" I snarled at Jacob.

"You don't think she has a right to know? It's her life," he said defiantly.

"Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?" I challenged.

"Better frightened than lied to." I disagreed in Bella's case. She got far too worked up over tiny things – she didn't need any extra worries. Her eyes were filling up with tears of fear. I wiped them away, careful to be extremely gentle. If only she knew how very fragile she was…

"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" I wondered, gazing into her frightened eyes.

"She's tougher than you think. She's been through worse." _See, I'll show you… _ As Jacob's vivid mental image filled my mind, my lungs deflated and I felt like I had been hit in the stomach by a charging bull.

I saw Bella curled up on the forest floor. Her eyes were lifeless, her cheeks pale, as rain drizzled softly around her. She was completely unaware of any activity around her. The only sign of life was a shiver. Bella looked as if she had been torn apart completely, then crudely sewn together and expected to function normally. Her evident pain ripped a hole in me, and I jerked my head slightly, instinctively trying to rid myself of the image.

_Yes, keep looking, bloodsucker,_ Jacob thought. _That's what you did to her. You'd better learn from this – that, if you ever do it again, I'll personally tear you apart._

He was laughing.

The picture shifted. Now I saw her on the beach at La Push. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her ribs as she rocked back and forth slightly, hyperventilating. Her eyes were full of anguish now, as if some demon ate away at her from the inside out.

"Stop it!" Bella cried. "Whatever you're doing!"

I clenched my jaw. _I will make you pay for what you did,_ Jacob was thinking. I kept my composure with some difficulty. It was all I could do to stop myself from launching at him and attacking. I restrained myself, only because there were witnesses. _You'd better be glad we're not alone, dog_, I thought angrily. _I don't know how my self-control would have fared if it was only us two talking._

I was sure those memories would stay with me for a very, very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks

A/N: Yet another rewrite… This one is in Jake's point of view.. It is a scene from Eclipse, when Bella is visiting Jake in La Push for the second time (he gets her from school on his motorcycle). This is his side of the conversation about Bella being changed into a vampire.

_Read and please, please review! I love reviews!!! Thanks again to my regulars, you guys rock!_

_Dedicated to the wolf lovers out there…_

_No, I do not own Twilight._

_Daughter of Music_

Jake 

I felt sick. Today had been so much fun – I kidnapped (or, rather, rescued) Bella from school, right under the fortune-teller's nose! We had spent the day in La Push together, like old times. Before vampires, werewolves, and treaties had existed. When the world was carefree.

Well, almost.

Bella and I had had so much fun hanging out, and now it was winding down to one of our long talks in the garage. But there was something I desperately needed to know. I sighed and looked sideways at her after a moment of jesting back and forth.

"You know that day, when I brought the bikes over…" I began, looking down at my hands. "I've been wanting to ask you something – but also _not_ wanting to." Bella had frozen, not meeting my gaze. I tried to keep calm.

"Were you just being stubborn because you were mad at me?" I asked quietly, afraid for her answer. "Or were you really serious?"

"About what?" she replied, trying to keep things light. I could see right through that. I frowned. _Come on, Bells. Don't act dumb just to spare me. Just say it._

"You know. When you said it was none of my business… if – if he bit you." I cringed. The thought of my best friend being turned into one of _them_… the idea made me shudder.

"Jake…" she said slowly.

"Were you serious?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I closed my eyes, bracing myself. My hands started to shake, and I could feel the familiar heat begin spreading through my veins.

"Yes," she whispered, almost inaudibly. I took a deep, slow breath, trying to stay in control. If I phased now…

"You know what this will mean?" I demanded. I had to fight against this decision, every day while she was still Bella. If only I could convince her… "You do understand that, don't you? What will happen if they break the treaty?" War. That was all there was to it. And I – I would only fight harder, because they would have taken my heart away and destroyed it. Her.

"We'll leave first," Bella explained quietly. I glared at her. She thought that would solve everything? Running away? Nothing would have changed. The Cullens would still have to be eliminated. I watched her expression change as I informed her of that.

"But, Jake, didn't you break the treaty already? Wasn't part of it that you not tell people about the vampires? And you told me. So isn't the treaty sort of moot, anyhow?" So now she was trying to push it all back on me. Great. As if everything was my fault.

"Yeah, I broke the treaty," I snapped. "Before I believed any of it. I'm sure they were informed of that." I didn't meet her eyes. I knew the pain in them would melt my own anger, and that would just postpone the inevitable. "It's not like that gives them a freebie – there's no fault for a fault." Bella shuddered as I went on and mentioned the impending war. She obviously didn't want us to fight – but it's not like we _wanted_ to!

"Jake, it doesn't have to be that way," she protested.

"It _is_ that way," I growled. Some things just couldn't be changed. There was silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"Will you never forgive me, Jacob?" she pleaded.

"You won't be Bella anymore," I said, my mouth dry. "My friend" – actually, much more than a friend – "won't exist. There'll be no one to forgive."

"That sounds like a _no_," Bella said quietly. I could hear tears building up behind her voice. I faced her, trying to keep my own emotions in check.

"Is this goodbye then, Jake?" she finally asked. My anger turned to distress. I hadn't meant it that way! Of course she didn't have to leave already…

"Why?" I asked, backpedaling furiously. "We still have a few years. Can't we be friends until we're out of time?" I wanted to spend every remaining moment with her.

"Years?" Bella chuckled humorlessly. "No, Jake. Not years. _Weeks_ is more accurate."

I lost nearly all control. If it had been Paul or Jared, Bella probably would have been dead in the next instant. As it was, I leapt away from the car in revulsion and clenched my fists, forgetting the can of soda in one of them.

"Jake!" Bella protested, then froze when she looked up and saw me. The heat burned in my veins, the strongest since I had very first phased. I could feel my whole frame vibrating violently.

_Stop!_ One half of me yelled. _That's Bella! You can't hurt her!_ The other, untamed half was very close to breaking point. I forced myself to shut my eyes against the pressure. Trying to remember what my dad had taught me, I concentrated on each muscle relaxing, containing the instinct to shift, until finally only my hands were still trembling. I never had been able to completely relax. Opening my eyes, I stared coldly at Bella.

"Weeks," I spat. "He's going to change you into a filthy bloodsucker in just a few weeks!" She just nodded, her face white. I felt nauseous. I guessed I had known all along that Bella would choose that path, but I had assumed she would finish college first, at least. I had felt safe spending a few days here and there with her – I had thought we still had so much time. And now I realized that every day I had wasted was one day closer to her death to me.

"Of course, Jacob," she said softly, her eyes still wide. The pain in her eyes was evident. "He's _seventeen_, Jacob. And I get closer to nineteen every day. Besides, what's the point in waiting? He's all I want. What else can I do?" Her words slashed through me. _He's all I want._ So Jacob Black meant nothing now. Anger rose again inside me.

"Anything! Anything else. You'd be better off dead. I'd rather you were." True, mostly because it would mean I could die with her – still have her with me for life, and maybe beyond. Anything was better than a stinking bloodsucker.

Bella took it the wrong way. She shrank back from my words, and for a fraction of a second I saw the old Bella in her eyes. The vulnerability was back, the hurt, the insecurity.

Then it was gone, replaced by fury. "Maybe you'll get lucky," she shot at me, standing up straight. Her eyes were hard and cold. "Maybe I'll get hit by a truck on my way back." She ran with her motorcycle outside and a moment later, she was gone. I ran my fingers through my hair, blowing air out through my lips. I hadn't meant for her to take it quite so literally. If she went back into depression, or had another nightmare, Charlie was going to murder me. Or Edward would. _Of course, now that she's got Edward back, he'll be able to stop her from sinking back into that misery. After all… he's all she wants. Not me._

I couldn't hold my form any longer. I ran into the forest a few yards before letting the liquid fire under my skin take control, and exploded into freedom. I dashed into the forest.

_Jake? What's wrong?_ Sam was out patrolling. Wonderful. Luckily, he was the only one out.

_Leave me alone,_ I replied sullenly. _I don't want to talk about it._ Sam watched the scene replay in my mind.

_I'm so sorry,_ he said. He was trying to be sympathetic, but the last thing I wanted right now was sympathy. I just wanted solitude. Sam heard that too.

_I'll tell the others to leave you alone,_ he murmured.

_Thanks._

Finally, completely alone, I changed back into my human form. I was in a small meadow near a river, I didn't know how deep into the forest.

"Weeks," I whispered. The shock turned into bitter tears of lamentation. "Weeks. Then she won't be Bella for me to love anymore. She'll be just like the rest.

"A monster." Secluded and safe, I let the tears fall silently.


End file.
